Feat and Domain Powers
This section details any adjustments to Feats and Domain Powers: Animal Companion / Familiar Buffing In addition to playing with, feeding, and so on of your animal companions and mage familiars, an option has been added to their conversation to allow you to apply a significant buffing effect to them. The following buff is applied: Natural AC Bonus +1 per 5 levels of Master(MAX+8) Attack Bonus +1 per 5 levels of Master (MAX+5) Damage Bonus 10 Magical per 5 levels of Master(MAX 80 Magical) Concealment 5% per 5 levels of Master (MAX40%) Spell Resistance 5 per 5 levels of Master(MAX40) Regeneration 5 Points per 5 levels of Master(MAX40) for 15 seconds per Master Level(MAX Duration 10 Minutes) Temporary Hit Points 50 per Level of Master(MAX2000) Bane of Enemies In addition to standard rules, a 1d10 + 1d10 per 4 Levels Divine Damage (MAX110) Barbarian Rage Duration = 1d12 / 4 Levels (Max 2 Minutes) Below Barbarian Level 20, CON+STR Bonus 4 + 1 / 4 Levels (MAX9) After barbarianLevel 20, CON+STR Bonus = 12 Below BarbarianLevel 20, Will Save Bonus 2 + 1 / 2 Levels (MAX 12) After BarbarianLevel 20, Will Save Bonus = 20 Added Temporary Hit Points Equal to Barbarian Levels to the Effect Immunity to Physical Damage (Bludgeoning, Slashing, Piercing) 10% + 1% per Barbarian Levels (MAX50%) Battle Mastery Upped Attack Bonus, CON, DEX, STR to +1 per 2 Levels MAX20\ Upped Soak Damage Reduction 2 * +1/2Levels(MAX40) Upped Damage Reduction Protection to +10 at Level 10Upped Bludgeoning Damage to 5 * Cleric Level (MAX200) Blinding Speed An Extra Attack every 10 Levels (MAX 4) Effect Lasts for 30 Seconds per 10 Levels (MAX 2 Minutes) Craft Harper Item Added Heal Potion and Haunted Cocktail(Eternal Destiny Heal Potion for Undeads) to the list of potions a Harper can make. Create Undead Upped Summons Level 1-7 Summoned Vampiric Mist CR35 / AC23 / HP550 Level 7+ Summoned Death KnightCR141 / AC40 / HP1950 Deathless Master Touch Upped Save DC to 20 + 1 Per PaleMaster Levels (MAX50) Divine Might 1d10 * Charisma Bonus Divine Damage Added to Weapon Damage Divine Protection At Level 20 Cleric adds 1d20 to the Divine Protection Sanctuary Effects DC to be spotted Divine Shield Upped AC Bonus to Apply Charisma Bonus to Dodge, Natural, and Deflection Bonus(MAX+20 Each) Divine Strength +1 to Strength for every Cleric Level Divine Trickery Grants a bonus to Search, Disable Traps, Move Silently, Open Locks, Pick Pockets Bonus is Charisma Modifer * (+1 per 2 Cleric Levels) Dragon Breath Upped Damage Dice to 1d10 per Red Dragon Disciple(MAX300)Upped Breath Save to 20+Red Dragon Disciple Level Dragon Shape The Dragon Shapes have been Upgraded. Ancient Red Dragon ''' STR 60 CON 45 DEX 50 HP Bonus 800 Natural AC Bonus: +20 Special Attack: Dragon Breathe - Fire Claws: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Fire 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 4d20 Damage Bite: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Fire 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 4d20 Damage On Hit Cast Spell: Combust Level 25 '''Ancient Blue Dragon STR 60 CON 45 DEX 50 HP Bonus 800 Natural AC Bonus: +20 Special Attack: Dragon Breathe - Electrical Claws: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Electrical 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 4d20 Damage Bite: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Electrical 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 4d20 Damage On Hit Cast Spell: Electric Jolt Level 25 Ancient Green Dragon STR 60 CON 45 DEX 50 HP Bonus 800 Natural AC Bonus: +20 Special Attack: Dragon Breathe - Acid Claws: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Acid 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 4d20 Damage Bite: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Acid 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 4d20 Damage On Hit Cast Spell: Acid Splash Level 25 Elemental Shape - Modified each of the Polymorphed abilities as follows. Huge Elemental Fire Elemental Fire - STR50, DEX45, CON50 HP Bonus 150 Regeneration +3 Damage Reduction +8 Soak 30 Spell Resistance: 20 Attack: Attack Bonus +15 Damage Bonus: Fire 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Water Elemental Water - STR50, DEX45, CON50 HP Bonus 150 Regeneration +3 Damage Reduction +8 Soak 30 Spell Resistance: 20 Attack: Attack Bonus +15 Damage Bonus: Sonic 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Earth Elemental Earth - STR50, DEX45, CON50 Added Earthquake Spell HP Bonus 150 Regeneration +3 Damage Reduction +8 Soak 30 Spell Resistance: 20 Attack: Attack Bonus +15 Damage Bonus: Sonic 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Air Elemental Air - STR50, DEX45, CON50 HP Bonus 150 Regeneration +3 Damage Reduction +8 Soak 30 Spell Resistance: 20 Attack: Attack Bonus +15 Damage Bonus: Sonic 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Elder Elemental Fire Elemental Fire - STR60, DEX55, CON60 HP Bonus 300 Regeneration +5 Damage Reduction +10 Soak 40 Spell Resistance: 30 Attack: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Bludgeoning 4d10 Damage Damage Bonus: Fire 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Water Elemental Water - STR60, DEX55, CON60 HP Bonus 300 Regeneration +5 Damage Reduction +10 Soak 40 Spell Resistance: 30 Attack: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Bludgeoning 4d10 Damage Damage Bonus: Sonic 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Earth Elemental Earth - STR60, DEX55, CON60 Added Earthquake Spell HP Bonus 300 Regeneration +5 Damage Reduction +10 Soak 40 Spell Resistance: 30 Attack: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Bludgeoning 4d10 Damage Damage Bonus: Sonic 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Air Elemental Air - STR60, DEX55, CON60 HP Bonus 300 Regeneration +5 Damage Reduction +10 Soak 40 Spell Resistance: 30 Attack: Attack Bonus +20 Damage Bonus: Bludgeoning 4d10 Damage Damage Bonus: Sonic 4d10 Damage Monster Damage 2d20 Damage Empty Body Provides 50+1per Monk Level Concealment (MAX90) Favored Enemy In addition to standard rules, a 1d10 * Wisdom Bonus Divine Damage is applied if a favored enemy is damaged by your weapon Fear At Purple Dragon Knight Level 5, Saving Throw Allowed for Targets is Removed. Final Stand Upped Hit Point Bonus to 1d10 * Purple Dragon Knight Levels + 1d4 * Charisma Modifier Added Charisma Modifier to the number of party members effected Heroic Shield (Purple Dragon Knight) Upped the Dodge AC Bonus to +4 per Level(Max+20) Added Offensive Use: If used on an Enemy, you reduce their AC by +2 per PDK LevelUpped Duration to 1 Round per PDK Level Imbue Arrow (Arcane Archer) ''' Removed Damage Cap 1d6 per Caster Level (MAX180) Minimum 10d6Added Knockdown Effect for 1 Second / 5 Caster Levels (MAX 8 Seconds) '''Inspire Courage (Purple Dragon Knight) Upped Attack Bonus to +4 per PDK Level(MAX+20) Upped Bludgeon Damage Bonus to +2 per PDK Level(MAX+10)Upped Will Saving Throw to +4 per PDK Level(MAX+20) Lay On Hands Paladin is able to Heal (Paladin + Divine Champion Levels) * (Charisma Bonus * Additional Bonus) Additional Bonus is +1 per 5 Levels(Max8) Oath of Wrath Upped Attack, Damage, Saves and Skills to +4 per Purple Dragon Knight Class Levels (MAX+20)Upped Duration to 1 Round per Total Character Level Rallying Cry Upped Attack Bonus to +1 / 2 Levels (MAX20)upped Movement Speed to 30% + 1% / 2 Levels Seeker Arrow Multiplied the Weapon Base Damage(d8 - Longbow / d6 - Shortbow) by Arcane Archer Levels Shadow Daze Removed Saving Throw At Level 20 Shadow Evade Duration = 1d4 * Shadowdancer Level (MAX 160 Rounds) Level 5: Concealment 10%, Damage Reduction +3/10, AC+5 Level 7: Concealment 15%, Damage Reduction +4/10, AC+6 Level 9: Concealment 20%, Damage Reduction +5/15, AC+7 Level 14: Concealment 25%, Damage Reduction +6/15, AC+8 Level 19: Concealment 30%, Damage Reduction +7/20, AC+9 Level 24: Concealment 35%, Damage Reduction +8/20, AC+10 Level 29: Concealment 40%, Damage Reduction +9/25, AC+11 Level 34: Concealment 45%, Damage Reduction +10/25, AC+12 Level 39: Concealment 50%, Damage Reduction +10/30, AC+13 Summon Fiend Upped Summons Level <9 Summoned Succubus CR53 / AC50 / HP1200 Level 10+ Summoned Flying SuccubusCR108 / AC64 / HP2300 Summon Shadow Shadow Dancer Level < 5 Summoned Shadow AC25 / HP 290 / CR22 Shadow Dancer < 8 Summoned Shadow Fiend AC35 / HP700 / CR46 Shadow Dancer 10+ Summoned Shadow LordAC50 / HP1250 / CR65 Terrifying Rage Will Save Vs. Intimidate Skill + (Constitution Modifier * 2) Duration = 1d6 / 4 Levels (Max 60 Seconds) Saving Throw Decrease -1 per 2 Barbarian Levels(MAX20) Attack Penalty -1 per 2 Barbarian Levels(MAX20) Turn Undead If Healing Domain is selected the Cleric automatically Damages Undead creatureswith Divine Energy for 1d3 per Turn Level in addition to the normal turning power. Tymora's Smile +2 / Harper Scout Levels Saving Throw Increase (MAX10) Duration = 1d6 / 4 Levels Seconds (MAX 60 Seconds) Undead Graft Epic Palemaster does 5 x PaleMaster Level Negative Damage instead of 2 x Upped Save DC to 20 + PaleMaster Levels (MAX50)Removed Elven Immunity Wholeness of Body Heal Monk Level * 1 per 8 Levels MAX(200) Wildshape(Druid) Changed Appearances to: SunBear, Clouded Leopard, Brown Monkey, Ringtail, Aardvark Improved Forms at Druid Level 12: Spectacled Bear, Cheetah, Ape, Raccoon, Armadillo PC keeps their same stats when in or out of Wildshaped Form